Random electronic die typically accomplish the die roll by counting through the dice progression at a high speed. When the counting is stopped, the last die progression is exhibited. The length of the counting time, and therefore the randomless, is determined by the operator and the high speed clock. This invention utilizes the same method of random number determination.
Random electronic die currently available simulate the roll of two-six sided dice only. There is a need however, for die generation other than two six-sided dice. There are many games existing today that require the following different dice: four sided, eight sided, twelve sided, twenty sided, and one hundred sided die. Our device would simulate these die rolls.